Brotherhood of the Damned
is the eleventh episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-third episode of the series. Plot FAMILY IS WHO YOU FIGHT FOR _ Armed with more power than ever, Finn creates an elaborate spell that allows him to take the upper hand and trap his brothers Klaus and Elijah. Realizing that Kol is also in trouble, Davina has no choice but to team up with the Originals to help. After the deadly events in the previous episode, Marcel must try to calm his volatile pack of suffering vampires, while remembering his days as a soldier during World War I when his leadership skills were equally brought to the test. Finally, Hayley finds herself conflicted when she learns that she and Jackson must participate in extreme and unconventional rituals prior to their wedding, which will put them both in a dangerous position. Cami also appears. Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Yohance Myles as Joe Dalton (flashback) Guest Cast *Debra Mooney as Mary Trivia An upcoming episode will see Hayley and Mary perform a ritual which is described as "the most important ritual a pack leader can undertake". During the ritual if Hayley is judged as having lied, she will lose her right of leadership over the wolves. In the same episode, Hayley and Jackson plan to run away while Klaus is searching for them. According to Daniel Sharman, we will learn more about Kol's backstory in this episode. Davis shares that Marcel will get another flashback, but for the first time, the scene is solely about his character. "It's about time", the actor says excitedly. "It's about how Marcel got his leadership skills but I can say it's not related to New Orleans. it he departs his home to find out who he is and what he's made of and goes on an adventure where he meets new enemies, externally and internally. The great thing about these flashbacks for me is that you get to see what his opinions and perspective is rooted in. Now, Marcel is realizing more about who he is at his core and gets to rebuild and grow and that's the arc that we're moving into for the midseason". So what did Daniel say about what’s in store for the tumultuous Mikaelson family? "The language of that family is violence and manipulation and mistrust and there are some great things in the next episodes in terms of the cycle of violence and they cycle of pain inflicted. Other than presenting the violence that happens, the next few episodes are quite interested in knowing why that cycle exists. Then not only why that cycle exists, but why it is perpetuated by these pretty, kind of, tempestuous characters". TVF; I hear Marcel has a big episode coming up. MN; Marcel has one of the biggest episodes of the series in (The Originals Season 2 Episode 11). It’s called "Brotherhood of the Damned," and it’s based on the true-life story of an all-black regiment that fought for America in World War I called the .Their nickname was actually the Harlem Hellfighters. And we know from past episodes that Marcel, conflicted by Klaus’s refusal to let him be with Rebekah and feeling like he needed to prove himself and see the world, left New Orleans for a time, joined the Army, and fought in World War I. We will see those flashbacks and we will see what I think is the birth of Marcel as a leader, in the trenches of France. And it’s one of my favorite episodes, it’s beautifully shot. I mean, it feels like a movie. You are in the trenches. You're dealing with a person from Marcel’s past who you’ll recognize when you see him, and you’ll also see what Klaus’s perspective on his adopted son going off to fight in a war, which I think is hysterical, and really awesome. But it's a defining moment for Marcel, as he’s got to lead his vampires out of the danger that they’re in because of Finn. He’s also kind of flashing back to what happened in World War I, which is him stepping up as a leader.TVF; Sounds like a good acting challenge for Charles (Michael Davis). MN; Amazing. He does an amazing job. Charles is phenomenal, and seeing him in his uniform, covered in mud, bullets flying, explosions all around him, giving the "Braveheart" speech, "We’ve got to do this!" It’s just incredible. We see the Astral Plane for the first time in the universe of TVD and TO. Continuity *Marcel's military service during WWI was first referenced in the flashbacks to 1919 in Season One's Dance Back from the Grave. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode (of The Originals) to be written by Kyle Arrington. **This is also the second episode to be directed by Sylvain White, the first one being A Closer Walk With Thee. Cultural References * Quotes Extended Promo :Gia: "Is that a werewolf bite?" :Marcel: "We cannot fall apart now." :Klaus: "I will get you out of that house,whatever it takes." :Finn: "I want you to know how it feels to be powerless." :Gia: "We need to feed." :Kol to Marcel: "We're not gonna get out of here." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x11 Promo - Brotherhood of the Damned HD The Originals 2x11 Extended Promo - Brotherhood of the Damned HD The Originals - Brotherhood of the Damned Clip The Originals 2x11 Sneak Peek 2 "Brotherhood of the Damned" The Originals 2x11 - Producers' preview Pictures |-|Promotional= BoD01.JPG BoD02.JPG BoD03.JPG The-originals-03.jpg The-originals-01 612x381.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= The-originals-02.jpg A7E1aGVIXpg.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes